A New Beginning: Now is Forever
by Twilight0320
Summary: What happens when the secretary Linda draws Hollywood actor Jacob Blacks attention? And what happens if that would displease a certain someone? Follow them through a possible dangerous love. A/H-Non-Twilight-Jacob/Other. Rated M for violence and lemons
1. Author's Note

**Authors Note 1:  
><strong>Welcome back my loyal readers! I am here to treat you with a new story. If you're Edward or Bella lovers however, you will find none of that here. Neither will you about vampire stuff or shape shifting. I categorized this story under Twilight because Jacob Black is in it as we all know and love him. That and I had to pick a category and Jacob Black wasn't mentioned as a single character. Which I think they should put in there, because he sure has a lot of fans! I hope all of the people who have been following my progress so far will also like what I have done so far. Of course the Beta for this story will also be my lovely beta Jul5857. Go check her out and read her stories! Be sure to leave her some love on her stories! Also a shout out to another brilliant writer Zayide. If you have a strong stomach and love horror like I do, you should definitely read her story Cursed. It's rated M for a reason, read her disclaimer carefully. She offers you a chance to turn back if you're faint hearted. Be sure to leave her love for satisfying the little freaks inside of us ;)

**Disclaimer:**  
>I do not own Jacob, but I'd sure love to! ;) I do not own anything from Stepheny Meyer's work, I just own the product of my own imagination. Know that the story is written from my own imagination so in no way intended to target anyone personally.<p>

**Author's note2 (Teaser/Spinoff):**  
><em>This is an all human, Jacobother story about a young woman named Linda who has lost everything, and gets dragged into a new adventure by her very gay, but lovable friend Peter. He's in the same boat as she is, and has quite a bit experience in being a personal assistant and so off they go to work in a famous Hollywood agency. He, as a personal assistant; and she, as a secretary. But what happens when one day they find out that Jacob Black, one of the world's most popular actors, is signed with this agency and walks into the office after shooting another Hollywood hit? Will she keep her cool? Will Jacob ever notice her? Will her friend find the love of his life? What exactly happened that made them flee their old life and move halfway around the globe? What will happen when someone is displeased with the contact Linda has with Jacob? And what are this persons true motives?_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My Beta urged me to post a chapter right away, to remind my readers to come back! So here goes nothing; the first chapter to my latest story! Leave me love!

**A New Beginning: Now is Forever**

Chapter 1  
>(Linda's POV)<br>So there we were, in our Hollywood apartment, unpacking our belongings. We had just moved here from Holland. We only took what was most valuable as we were flying abroad and our space and weight was limited. I took some pictures I had wrapped in bubble-plastic and placed them on the mantle of the fireplace. "So much for the living room," I sighed, rubbing my hands together. "Let's go for a quick smoke on the balcony before we go and decorate our bedrooms, ok?" Peter nodded, getting up from his knees and bolting into the kitchen. When he came back out holding up two Champaign glasses and a big bottle of Champaign I scowled at him a bit, "Is that really necessary? I don't feel like celebrating!" Peter gave me one of his pouty looks, "Aw c'mon! We can mourn again tomorrow! But today we have to celebrate our success! We have a stunning apartment, we have perfect jobs and the pay isn't half bad either! It's going to be ab-fab!" I hung my head and raised my hands in surrender, "Alright, alright, one glass then." Peter beamed as he popped the cork and poured us two glasses. I snatched a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the coffee table and opened the sliding door to the balcony. Peter followed after me holding the two glasses of Champaign and handed me one. I took it from him and set it down on the balcony railing. I pried a cigarette from the freshly opened box, put it in my mouth and lit it, while handing the box to Peter. He did the same and we both inhaled the sweet nicotine into our lungs, before we exhaled the smoke. I grabbed my glass of Champaign and took a small sip. I was never much of a Champaign drinker. I preferred semi-sweet rosé over anything. But this was actually a pretty good one, compared to the crap I usually drank on New Year's. I sighed and leaned against the railing, enjoying the view. Who would have thought a few months ago, that I would actually be living in Hollywood, and working for a very successful agency? Certainly not me! I turned around and looked at our dogs playing happily inside. Peter brought his two Chihuahua's and I brought my Chihuahua slash Miniature Pincher. They were so good together, even though sometimes Peter's male Chi's were trying to hump my female Chipincher. Then I turned to look at Peter, holding his cigarette between his middle and index finger in the "most" gay way, as he took a sip from his Champaign. He was so very, very gay, but I loved him to pieces. We had so much in common it was scary sometimes. I swear he's my soul mate, but not in the romantic way. "So," I finally broke the silence, "What time do we have to be at the agency tomorrow?" Peter thought for a second and then handed me his cigarette. "Let me go check!" he chirped as he ran inside to get our appointment letters. When he came back to the balcony he took his cigarette from me and handed me my letter. Both our eyes darted over the paper until we simultaneously read out loud 'Thursday morning at 9 am.' "Alright," I murmured as I put out my cigarette in the ashtray and threw back the last of my Champaign, "We better resume our work then, because we still need to do some grocery shopping to make us some dinner tonight!" Peter put his cigarette out too and stretched, "You're right, I think I'm going to bed early tonight, my jetlag is being a bitch!" I nodded, because I was bothered by that too. I was so tired, but not just from the flight. I was tired from everything. So we quickly dragged out bags and suitcases into our bedrooms and made them our own in no time. After shopping for groceries, which took like forever, because these American supermarkets weren't anything I had ever seen before. They were so big! So much bigger than they were back home. After a good hour and a half of shopping, we returned to our apartment with about seven full bags of groceries. When we had put them all away accordingly in the kitchen cabinets and fridge, we started to prepare dinner. Peter poured us another glass of Champaign. "Thanks, this should help me get some sleep tonight," I murmured as I searched the fridge for some sour cream. We both weren't too hungry so I decided to make my infamous cold pasta salad with sour cream and smoked salmon. Peter loved that and so did I. I put water in a pot and put it on the stove. I lit the stove and started cutting the lettuce, so that the water could reach its boiling point in the meantime. Peter hopped into the living room and popped a CD in the cd-player. Britney Spears started singing and Peter danced his way into the kitchen, singing along. It didn't took long before I joined in the singing. _This kicked in got your tongue tied in knots, I see. Spit it out 'cause I'm dying for company. I notice that you got it. You notice that I want it. You know that I can take it to the next level baby. If you want this good shit. Sicker than the remix. Baby let me blow your mind tonight._ Not that the lyrics where applying to either one of us. We just loved this CD of her. The water was boiling and I threw in a few hands of fusilli. I gently poured in a bit of olive oil and stirred it gently before I tended to cutting the smoked salmon into little chips.

(Peter's POV)  
>I was watching Linda as she was making the pasta salad and my mouth started to water. She was such a great cook! I loved everything she cooked. Sticking around her, I would be sure I wouldn't ever starve. "I'm almost done here, so I hope you're at least a bit hungry!" she said. I opened a cabinet and took out two plates. I put them on the dining table and then I went to retrieve some knives, forks and spoons from a drawer in the middle of the kitchen. After I set those down besides the plates, I refilled both our glasses of Champaign and then put the dogs in the playpen to feed them. Linda had always raised her dog to be fed in her pen while she was eating, so I took over that habit. It kept them preoccupied from begging at the dinner table. I walked into the kitchen and Linda handed me the bowl with salad. It looked delicious and my stomach let out a loud snarl. Linda was slicing a baguette and put the slices in a basket. Then she washed her hands, dried them with a paper towel and took off her apron. I smiled as she took the basket and we sat at the dining table after putting the bowl of salad and the basket with bread down. She grabbed a serving spoon, then my plate and scooped it full. She set it back down in front of me as I grabbed a slice of baguette from the basket and took a bite. She scooped her own plate only half full. "What's up? You love this salad! Why are you only scooping half a plate?" I asked. She indicated at her lower abdomen. "It's too flabby and I want to prevent it from filling up with fat," she replied. "I want to go and follow some fitness courses too, just to tighten my body again. I'm only 24 for crying out loud!" I frowned at her for thinking she's getting fat. She's gorgeous and she would always be to me. "Don't worry, I'm eating, am I not?" she sneered. I knew how sensitive she was about her weight and figure. I had always been too. "You know what?" I told her, "If you find some Aerobics classes suiting our work schedule, I'll join you!" A smile played across her face as she nodded. I knew that would make her happy. After we finished our dinner, I helped Linda wash the dishes and then we went to the balcony for one more cigarette. "You should go and get ready for bed first, I'll go watch some television until you're ready," I said puffing out a cloud of smoke. Linda inhaled deeply before blowing out the smoke, "Thanks, I am so tired I could sleep forever!" After we put our cigarettes out, I opened the door of the doggy pen and flopped down on the couch. Linda went to her bedroom to retrieve her toiletry, before she went to freshen herself up in the bathroom. When she was done showering, pampering and brushing her teeth, she came out into the living room. "The bathroom is free," She said sleepily, picking up her dog Tink, which was short for Tinkerbell. She gave me a little peck on my cheek and went back to her bedroom. I yawned, stretched and switched off the TV. After taking a nice, long shower, I retired to my bedroom with my dogs, Ben and Jerry, named after my favorite ice cream. I crawled under the sheets and patted the bed, inviting the dogs on it. After we all found a good position, we drifted off to sleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well I guess I am as impatient as a child on Christmas morning! But even though I didn't receive any reviews yet *glares at all the peepers* I will share chapter 2 with you all! Leave me love!

Chapter 2  
>(Jacob's POV)<br>It was in the middle of the night when I finally got home to my Hollywood penthouse. It has been a busy three weeks, but we finally wrapped up that movie. I was so curious about how it would turn out after it had been edited, but I wouldn't see it until the premiere. So there was no use wondering about it until then. I locked the door and, without switching a light on, I took my suitcase and bag into the darkened bedroom. I figured I'd unpack tomorrow, since I was pretty tired and I just wanted to sleep. I walked into the bathroom, flicked on the light and looked at myself in the mirror. I was happy to have come home in the middle of the night, so that there wouldn't be any teenage fans outside the entrance to the building, screaming and begging for pictures and autographs. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, they put me where I am today, but sometimes I just crave something normal. Everyone always has the highest expectations of you when you're world famous. Marry a hot model, actress or popular singer, smile this way, wave that way. And as time went by, my craving for normality only grew stronger and stronger. I didn't want to date a model because they were always busy with their appearance and diets and I didn't want an actress, because the ones I knew tended to overdramatize things. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I dragged myself into the bedroom, took off my clothes, threw them over a chair and put on my pajama pants. As I crawled between the sheets, I figured I had to stop by the agency tomorrow for a meeting with the CEO. But first, I would sleep until I wouldn't feel so tired anymore.

The next morning I woke up and I felt great and refreshed. I jumped out of bed and opened the curtains. I closed my eyes as I let the sunbeams caress my face. It was a nice sensation. Then I walked into my walk-in closet and picked my outfit for the day. Since I had a meeting at the agency, it'd have to be a three-piece suit. I picked a matching tie and shoes and then I went into the bathroom. I took off my pajama pants and underwear and turned on the shower. I stepped under the showerhead and let the water run over my entire body. I closed my eyes to enjoy this moment. But it felt lonely having to wake up and shower alone every morning. I washed my hair and body and then jumped out of the shower to dry myself off. After brushing my teeth, fixing my hair and getting dressed, I went downstairs to drink a quick protein shake. I looked at the clock, which indicated 10:45 am. I finished my shake and put the cup in the dishwasher. It was time for me to head down to the agency. I locked the door behind me and took the elevator down to the garage while I figured out which car to take today. I decided that, since it was such a beautiful day, I would take the convertible. Only a moment later I drove out of the building's garage as screaming fans greeted me. _Yeah, good morning…_

(Linda's POV)  
>I was sitting at the desk, right outside the CEO's office. This morning, after waking up, we went jogging with the dogs before we had a quick breakfast. Then we had to help each other pick out a perfect outfit for our first day. And when that was done, we put the dogs in the playpen with a bowl of water, food and a litter box for dogs, before we drove to the agency. When we arrived we were precisely instructed to our tasks. We received compliments about our outfits. I was wearing a knee length skirt, a blouse, a fitted jacket and a pair of pumps. The way Peter and I thought a secretary should look. I wore my hair up, fixed with a pin. The phone rang. I answered it and scheduled an appointment for the client calling. Peter walked in with a cup holder and a brown paper bag. Our boss had sent him out to get us all some coffee and sandwiches. So as a personal assistant, he went to do his job. He winked at me and handed me a cup of coffee and a plastic container with a cream and salmon sandwich, "There you go gorgeous!" "Thanks sweetie!" I replied before he headed through the double doors into the boss' office. After he delivered the coffee and sandwiches, he came back out and took his own coffee and sandwiches to his desk. His desk was just outside the office too and it was directly across from mine. I raised the carton towards him, "Cheers!" He raised his, and then took a sip. After I finished my coffee and sandwich, my body was craving some nicotine. I got up from my chair and walked over to his desk. "Are we allowed to smoke during our coffee break?" I carefully asked. To my relief, Peter nodded and he took a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his inside pocket. I ran back to my desk, put the phone in hold mode and we walked outside to the entrance. Peter held out the box of cigarettes to me and I took out one. I stuck it in my mouth and closed my eyes as I leaned in to the fire Peter was now holding out to me. The tip caught flame and I inhaled. I opened my eyes as I exhaled and watched Peter light a cigarette. It was so bad, but it felt so right. I hadn't smoked in years and neither did Peter, but since those horrible moments, we both took up that bad habit again. After we finished our cigarette, we each took a piece of chewing gum and headed back to our desks. I took a glance at the clock. It indicated 10:55. I took the phone off of hold mode and sat back down. People started to pour in for the 11 am meeting and I greeted them, as Peter took their coats and I showed them into the office. I walked back out of the office, gently closing the door and when I turned around I saw him. It was Jacob Black. He was the world's most famous actor. And boy did he look handsome. Peter and I had always been watching his movies with adoration. He was wearing a three piece suit, which hugged his buff body perfectly. His hair was the way I liked it. Playful spikes, fixed with gel. He approached me and he flashed a pearly white smile at me. I instantly felt my kneecaps turn to jelly. But I wouldn't let my infatuation with him be known and kept and keep my professional stance.<p>

(Jacob's POV)  
>I managed to arrive at the agency just in time for the meeting and I rushed towards the office. There I was greeted by the new secretary. I flashed her one of my infamous smiles, but it didn't have the usual effect on her. Or was she just keeping a professional stance?<em> Oh she's good!<em> When I walked closer to her, I saw that she had the loveliest features. She had a petite face, dark brown hair she was wearing up, which accentuated her beautiful long neck, she looked at me with her big, bright green eyes, she smiled at me and two rows of pearly white teeth appeared. My eyes wandered further and I noticed she was very slender, with an hourglass shaped figure and when my eyes lowered even further, I saw the most beautiful legs I had ever seen. I liked what I saw and grinned at her. "Good morning Mr. Black," I heard her say as she opened the door to the office to let me in. The sound of her voice was refreshing. It sounded sincere and left a warm glow as I let the words sink in. "Good morning indeed!" I said, winking at her. _Pure hotness!_ I flopped down in a chair around the large table and waited for the meeting to begin. The meeting was pretty boring, up until the point where the personal assistant and the cute secretary came into the office carrying dishes with salads and sandwiches. I was watching her intently as she placed the dishes on the table and then excused herself and made her leave. Jack, the CEO of the company noticed me eyeing his secretary, "Like what you see, Jake?" I snapped out of my thoughts, "Yeah, actually… Very much Jack!" I replied. Jack nodded, "She's a pretty, young thing. Only just started out today. Okay, back to business. Club Raw is opening its doors tonight. It's a new club, exclusively for celebrities, so they can go out without being harassed by fans. I think you should all go and make an appearance," he said, looking at each and every one of us. "If I may," I started. "Go ahead, "Jack replied. "I think you should give your PA and secretary an invitation, so they can get used to the world they have plunged in," I carefully suggested. Jack immediately saw through me, but he didn't protest as it wasn't a bad idea. He pressed the intercom button on his phone and asked his PA to come inside. A moment later, we heard a soft knock and when Jack told him to come in, he carefully opened the door, nodded his head at all of us and walked over to where Jack was sitting. Jack smiled and handed him two invitations, "There is a party tonight in Club Raw. I would like you and Linda to go and have a good time. Get a feel of the world you're living and working in now," he said. I watched his Personal Assistant smile and thank him. On his way out of the office, he nodded at all of us again. There was something about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. _Hmmm… Linda, was it?_

(Peter's POV)  
>When I walked back out of the office I immediately walked over to Linda's desk. She was on the phone and I waited until she had hung up. I waved the two tickets in front of her face as I half-sat on her desk. I heard the door to the office open and the murmuring of voices became louder as all the people attending the meeting started to pour out. "You, me, clubbing tonight?" I asked hopefully, feeling rushed because I had to get those people their jackets. Linda smiled at me and nodded in agreement. Then she stood up from her seat and nodded at and greeted all of the people, wishing them a great day. And then I saw Jacob Black coming out of the office. He shook hands with Jack and they said goodbye. Then he turned and looked at Linda. Everyone had already left, or so she expected, because she had sat back down and was working on the computer. I tried to analyze the look on Jacob's face as he looked at her. Did he find her attractive? Was he trying to figure her out? Or was he just curious about the new girl? I cleared my throat, holding out his coat. Jacob looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, when he turned to face me. I helped him in his coat and wished him a great day as I showed him out. He never said a word. Did Linda's beauty enchant him so much that he was speechless?<p>

At the end of the day, we had put away a lot of work. I helped Linda into her coat and watched her pick a cigarette out of the box as I put on my own coat. "God, that last secretary sure left a mess! I had to reorganize everything!" she murmured sticking the cigarette in her mouth and opening the door. She lit it as soon as we stepped outside, then handed me the box of cigarettes and the lighter. "Did you notice Jacob looking at you?" I blabbed. She looked at me and started laughing, "Jacob looking at me? In what way?" I shrugged, "I'm not sure, but he couldn't keep his eyes off you. I had to clear my throat to get his attention," I complained. She started laughing harder, "You're crazy! A big shot Hollywood actor like himself, eyeing a simple secretary like me?" she burst out, holding her side, which probably ached from laughing. Was I really crazy? Had I just imagined it? I shrugged at the thought and followed her to the parking lot where our own little car was parked. It was a small, black Peugeot 107, but it suited us just fine. She drove us home and when we got there we first took a long walk with our dogs. After we returned from the long walk, we threw two pizzas in the oven and rushed into our rooms to decide what to wear to club Raw tonight. I helped Linda with her outfit. We both agreed on a classy, but sexy thigh-length black dress which hugged her slender body perfectly and a pair of matching heels. She rushed into the shower and I picked a pair of pantaloons and a shirt to go with it. When Linda was done showering it was my turn to take one. When I came back out, Linda was already dressed and had her hair fixed. She was in her room putting on her make-up as Tink was rolling on her bed. I went into my bedroom to get dressed and do my hair, when I heard a ding. The pizzas were done and I heard Linda shout, "I'll go get them!" followed by the sound of her heels clicking on the stone floor. When I was done getting myself dressed up for the party, my pizza was already waiting for me on the dining table. We dug in, but Linda only ate about a quarter of hers. It could have been her being nervous, or her obsession with weight and figure, but I didn't want to nag her too much, as I wanted both of us to have a great time tonight. After washing the dishes, feeding the dogs and putting them in the playpen, we decided to take a taxi to the club, so we could both have a drink if we wanted to. Tonight was going to be a blast! We hadn't had fun in a long time, so I intended to enjoy this to the fullest.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Awwww still no one has taken the time to review? Shame on you, really. When I am trying so hard! Well here's chapter three, hope you'll like it enough to leave some love!

Chapter 3  
>(Jacob's POV)<br>Nightfall came and I was in club Raw, lounging on a couch in a corner. The club was absolutely hot and happening and it was crammed with celebrities. I didn't feel too happy, being surrounded by them, but I was expected to make an appearance. I hoped that Linda would come, but as time went by that hope faded. I was also wondering about what her ties were to Jack's PA, of whom I still didn't get his name. Were they lovers? Thinking about that made me feel weird. I felt like I wanted Linda all to myself. Which was weird, because what did I actually know about her? I knew she worked as a secretary for Jack and that today was her first day. I threw back the last of my beer, threw a tip on the table and got up, deciding to call it a night for tonight. But when I turned towards the exit, there I saw her. She looked stunning in a tight, thigh-length black dress and high heels. Her hair was down and had beautiful curls. With her was Jack's PA. I felt jealous as I glared at him. But I couldn't leave, now that Linda had arrived. I felt the need to stay, whether _he_ was her boyfriend or not. So I walked back to the couch I was lounging on and sat back down, ordering another beer. I watched Linda and Mr. PA as they made their way to the bar and ordered drinks. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed and slapped him playfully. She took a sip from her drink and looked around the dance floor. Then the music switched and a new song from Britney Spears played. She put her drink down and pulled him onto the dance floor. She was shaking her hips and swaying to the beat of the song. _Hey over there Please forgive me, If I'm coming on too strong, Hate to stare, but you're winning, and they're playing my favorite song_. She looked so hot, running her hands over her body. PA dude stood behind her and danced with her. _If I said my heart was beating loud, If we could escape the crowd somehow. If I said I want your body now, Would you hold it against me?_ A dirty smirk appeared on my face. I couldn't help it, she was so hot. _No I wouldn't hold it against you…_ My thoughts of my hands running up and down her body were brutally disturbed by the loud greeting of my friend Leon. "Dude! Great club huh?" he shouted in my ear as he flopped down on the couch. I nodded, still staring at Linda. He grinned, following the line of my gaze, "She's hot! Who is she?" I looked at him and I knew in an instance that I had to kill his dream right there and then. He was cool to hang with, but with women, he was a bastard. He only dated models, because he lacked the ability to have an intelligent conversation and rather showed off with his hot girlfriends. "She works as Jack's new secretary!" I shouted in his ear. His face fell, "Are you sure? I could have sworn she was a model or something!" I shook my head, "Nope, no model." "Alright, you have her then! If you can peel her loose from her boyfriend!" he said, patting my shoulder before he took off to hunt some famous models. _Boyfriend?_ So he thinks that PA guy is her boyfriend? I still wasn't too sure, but I began to lose hope. My eyes tracked back to the dance floor. I was wondering what to do. Hoping for a sign that would let me know whether she was actually involved with him or that I had it all wrong. I had to know, and so when I saw him walk over to the bar to get them some drinks, I decided I had to go and try to figure out just what their ties were.

(Peter's POV)  
>I was actually enjoying myself and it had been such a long time! I looked at Linda and she was enjoying herself too. I smiled and shouted in her ear that I was going to get us another drink. She nodded and kept on dancing, heating up the dance floor. I made my way through the crowd and leaned against the bar, being my fabulous self. When I had drawn the cute waiter's attention and placed my order, I turned around and there he was. Mr. Jacob Black, every teenage girl's dream. I nodded at him politely, "Good evening, great club, isn't it? My name is Peter!" I said, extending my hand. He nodded and shook my hand, "Hi Peter. Yeah, it's pretty awesome, so how do you like Hollywood so far?" "Oh I <em>love<em> it! It's absolutely fabulous!" I watched his eyes shifting before they moved back to me again. "Can I ask you a question?" he then carefully asked. I was stunned, I didn't expect me knowing something he wanted to know. "Sure, ask away!" I answered. He leaned in a bit closer to me, "What exactly is your bond to Linda?" My face lit up, "Well, we're soul mates! We've been together for like forever! And I just love her to pieces!" I watched his face fall and before he made his way back to his table he thanked me for my honesty. I was actually pretty confused by his reaction, and when I looked over at his table, he sat there, looking at Linda with a tortured look on his face. I shrugged and took our drinks back to Linda. I'd have to tell her about this strange meeting with Mr. Black later. When I returned to Linda on the dance floor and handed her a drink, she leaned into me and shouted in my ear, "I think you have an admirer!" I cocked an eyebrow at her and then she nodded in the direction of the bar. I saw the cute waiter watching me intently. I smiled at him and gave him a little wave before I turned back to Linda and raised my glass to toast. "To the fabulous life!" we shouted almost in sync. She sipped her cocktail and over her shoulder I saw the still tortured face of Jacob Black watching her. Linda followed my gaze and turned around. She turned back to face me and shouted, "Why is he looking at me like that?" I shrugged, "I don't know! You should go and ask him!" Linda waved that suggestion away in an instant. She felt like she wasn't good enough to mingle with the real celebrities. I knew her too well. We spent the rest of the night drinking cocktails, dancing, I flirted with the cute waiter and Jacob kept on looking at Linda with the same look on his face.

(Linda's POV)  
>Later that night, when Peter and I got into a taxi to go home he put his hand on my arm, "Honey, I have to tell about something weird that happened earlier this evening." I nodded and urged him to tell me. "When I was ordering drinks, Jacob Black walked over to me and started with a little small talk, but soon enough he asked me about our relationship," he started shakily. I nodded, "And?" "Well, of course I told him how I feel about you, how we're like soul mates and we have been together for like forever!" I smiled, because it was true, "So what's so weird about that?" Peter swallowed, "When I told him that, his face fell and he went to sit at his table with that look on his face. The look he had for the rest of the night. I think he has taken interest in you and… Oh my God!" He put his hand in front of his mouth and looked shocked. "What?" I asked him, looking a bit puzzled. "I'm such an idiot! He must think we're a couple! That's why he looked so disappointed!" he exclaimed. I shrugged, "Yeah, straight men wouldn't recognize a gay man if he bitch-slapped them in the face. But what's the problem?" I said. "Well, if he really has taken interest in you, he must feel like he was kicked in the guts when I told him about us. Let me set it straight for you!" he nearly begged me. "Are you crazy? There's no way a man like Jacob Black is really, seriously interested in me! He can do like, so much better!" I concluded. "But-" Peter started. "No, end of discussion! Tomorrow we're going back to work and act like normal people again." I cut him off. Peter hung his head. "So… Tell me about the cute waiter," I asked to change the subject. Peter's face lit up and started telling about the flirting game and the free drinks that were shoved in his direction. It was so cute it made me giggle. But it also made me think of how I used to be. Peter let go easier than I did. He allowed himself to be happy again, where I stayed behind and punished myself. I shook my head to get rid of the memories that started to boil in my head. I locked those away when I started my new life, and I wasn't going to let them get out. When we got home, we smoked a quick cigarette on the balcony before we took turns in the shower and collapsed to our bed. Tink was so happy to see me again and Ben and Jerry were barking excitedly as they jumped around on Peter's bed. But when we flicked the light switches, we both sank to sleep in no time. We were both a bit too intoxicated with all the cocktails we had that night. But it was a great night.<p>

(Jacob's POV)  
>After I left the club, I got in the limo and told my driver to take me home. He looked at me in the rearview mirror. "You seem troubled sir, is something wrong?" I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah actually there is, Michael." He looked at me giving me the 'shoot' look and I started, "There's this girl I am very attracted to. She was at the club tonight and she was with the guy she's always with. To clarify their relationship I asked him straight forward what their ties were and he told me they're soul mates and how he loves her to pieces." Michael cocked an eyebrow at me, "That's not that much of a problem is it Sir? Nothing lost, nothing gained, and there's plenty of beautiful girls to go by." I nodded, "There is a problem though, I want her even more now!" I hated myself for wanting another man's girlfriend, but I guess it was in my nature to want the impossible. I wanted normalcy being a world famous actor. How would I ever achieve that? Now I wanted a breathtakingly beautiful secretary and she's already with someone. What the hell was wrong with me? "Just take me home, Michael," I pleaded as he opened his mouth to say more. He nodded and turned back to the steering wheel. When I arrived home, I took a quick shower and crawled in my freshly made bed. I loved how my house was clean when I got home. That's the upside of being rich and famous, you can afford a driver, housekeeper, bodyguard… But the down side is that you never really know who your true friends are, or if you even have a true friend at all. I sank to sleep and Linda came to me, haunting my dreams.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well, Hello again! Still no reviews, but someone has subscribed to be alerted when this story is updated. So a special shout out to DubsDoll, Welcome! I hope you will enjoy reading this story! Futher acknowledgements: As always a shout out to my lovely beta Jul5857! Pay her a visit and leave her love on her stories! She is on hold on writing, but that doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate a little love. Don't we all? And another shout out to Zayide, go check her freakishly story Cursed, but heed her warnings, as they really do apply! Here goes chapter four! Leave me love!

Chapter 4  
>(Peter's POV)<br>The next morning we nearly overslept and we hurriedly took turns in the shower. When I was ready and dressed, Linda already fixed us both a protein shake and handed me a cigarette. We went for a quick smoke on the balcony as we drank our shake and then put the dogs in their playpen with fresh water and a bowl of food. When we arrived at the agency just in time, Jack was already waiting for us. "Good morning! Did you have a good time last night at the club?" he asked us as we walked up to him. "Good morning! Yea we had a great time! Thanks again for those tickets!" I said as I shook his hand. Linda smiled at him, "Yes, it was a great club! Thank you so much." Jack smiled in content, "That's good to hear. Now down to the order of business. Peter, today is my anniversary and I want you to put together a great surprise for my wife. Use Linda's female expertise if you want to. Just be sure to make it something she'll never forget!" I nodded, "Sure thing Jack! And congratulations!" Jack thanked us and headed back into his office. I rushed to my desk, sat down and started looking through my papers. Linda put her jacket over her chair and then walked over to my desk. "That's a pretty big assignment for your second day," she remarked. I looked up at her flushed, "No shit! Please help me!" She smiled her most beautiful smile at me, "Of course I will help you darling." I relaxed a bit and patted my desk. She hopped onto it and grabbed a pen. "Where is my notepad?" I muttered digging through my drawers. "I think I found it!" Linda chirped, lifting her thigh a little. She planted her tiny butt on it.

(Jacob's POV)  
>The next morning I woke up exhausted. Thoughts and dreams about Linda kept me tossing and turning pretty much all night. When I realized that I had a meeting with Jack, I rushed into the shower and got dressed. I decided to order some breakfast at the agency, to save me some time and rushed down into the garage to get my car. When I exited the garage, the usual amount of paparazzi and screaming fans were waiting for me outside. I so didn't feel like that today, so I gave them a smile and a quick wave before I hurried to the agency. As if the night wasn't bad enough for me, I sure got a slap in the face when I walked into the agency. Linda was sitting on Peter's desk and he pulled a notepad from under her glorious behind. "Got it!" I heard him say and I saw him squeeze her thigh. She giggled, "Sorry about that darling!" I felt flames searing inside as I watched the 'happy couple'. Then, Peter noticed my presence. "Good morning Mr. Black!" he said overenthusiastically. I shot him a nasty look and grumbled a "morning" back at him. Linda had quickly hopped off his desk and offered to take my jacket, "Good morning Mr. Black. Can I take your jacket? Jack is already waiting for you." I looked at her and I felt my heart break. Why was I doing this to myself? I wanted her, but I could never have her. I handed her my jacket and muttered a "thank you". "Can I get you anything else, Mr. Black?" she chirped as she put away my jacket. Suddenly I wasn't hungry at all. "No thanks," I replied before I headed through the double doors. Jack shook my hand and I collapsed into a chair at his desk. "What's wrong Jake?" I heard him ask, "You don't look so good." I sighed, "Well, I don't feel so good either, so you got that right." Jack looked at me worriedly, "Girl troubles, by the looks of it. Am I right?" I shrugged, "I don't want to talk about it, just get down to business." Jack nodded and sat back down. "I know you've only just returned from your last movie, but I have a new part for you. It's not a movie, it's a video clip. The director is coming over this afternoon and he wants you for it," he told me. I nodded, "What time should I be here?" Jack beamed and told me to return here at 3pm. When I walked out of Jacks office I stood face to face with Peter. "Mr. Black, I was hoping I could have a word with you?" he carefully asked me. <em>Now what?<em>

(Peter's POV)  
>When Linda went out to do some research and buy some things for my big assignment and Mr. Black came out of Jack's office, I felt the need to set things straight. I couldn't stand another look from him like he wants to kill me. Jacob rolled his eyes at me, "Ok, but make it quick," he grumbled. I swallowed, "I want to set something straight. I know the way you have been looking at me and I think it has something to do with Linda. Am I correct?" He snorted in reply. "Well let me take those feelings away, Mr. Black. I am gay, and not romantically involved with Linda," I continued. He opened his mouth to make a nasty remark, I saw from the look on his face, but then the look on his face softened as it donned on him. "Wait, are you kidding me?" he said in a more friendly tone. I shook my head, "I noticed how you looked at Linda and your behavior after we talked explained about the way you must feel about her. So I felt I had to set things straight." A cute smile curled around his lips. "Just, don't tell Linda I told you, she'll kill me!" I pleaded. "Why?" he asked. I shrugged, "I think she has a low self-esteem. Whenever I tell her you obviously like her, she acts like that's impossible. So you have to be smart about this, if you want her." Jacob perked up after this talk we had and he left the agency in a cheerful mood. And it wasn't a moment to late, because right after he left, Linda walked back in. I tried to hide my guilty face and pretended nothing had happened in the time she was gone.<p>

(Linda's POV)  
>When I returned from doing my research and buying all the things we needed, Peter was smiling at me sheepishly. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew him well enough to know that he was up to something. But he wouldn't tell me, so I decided to drop it and get back to helping him on his assignment for Jack. I did some internet research and found out that Jack's wife loved chocolate and orchids. So I went out and bought a box of luxury chocolates and a very rare and expensive orchid. I also brought wrapping supplies and I started to wrap the chocolates in a fancy way. Peter did his research on her favorite type of food and called a new and popular restaurant to make reservations for them. He expressed specific wishes for this special evening and then he hung up with a satisfied smirk on his face. I had just finished wrapping the orchid and I attached the wrapped chocolates to it. Peter handed me another box from Tiffany's, I opened it and gasped for air. "Jack wanted this delivered to her, so she can wear it at dinner," he said. "It's so beautiful!" I nearly shouted. Peter smiled, "You should have something like that." I snickered, "Right, with what kind of money? All the money I spend on my shoes and purses addiction?" Peter shrugged, "Would you please perform your arts of calligraphy for the card?" I nodded and grabbed the calligraphy set I picked up while I was in town. I heard the door open just as I started to write and I looked up from the desk, only to see Jacob Black walking in. Peter rushed over to him to take his jacket and when Jacob looked at me, he smiled! What happened to the tortured look he had this morning? I watched him thank Peter in the friendliest way before he headed into Jack's office, and then in donned on me. I glared at Peter angrily, "What did you do?" Peter knew he was caught and he raised his hands in defense, "I couldn't stand him being so angry with me anymore! So I out-ed myself!" I gritted my teeth, "Stop meddling. You know he's more than just out of my league. Not to mention that I am not ready for this!" Peter sighed, "But he's really into you! And It's been over two years. I hate seeing you so lonely!" I walked over to him, "Yes, It's been over two years, but I'd feel like I was cheating if I started dating again. And that isn't even the case, so why are we talking about this?" Peter took my hand, "<em>He<em> wouldn't want you to be this lonely for the rest of your life. And I am sure that if he could hand pick a new man for you, he'd pick Jacob." I put my eyes down, I knew he was right. Jacob was perfect in anyway and that's what _he_ would want for me. But still I couldn't shake the feeling that even thinking about it was wrong. I smiled at the courier coming in to deliver the package with the card to Jack's wife and handed him the delivery.

(Peter's POV)  
>I finally got Linda to think this all through carefully. All I wanted was for her to be happy again. And if I had to go against her wishes to achieve that, it would be worth it. Everybody needs love. And even though she says she still feels <em>his<em> love, I think that it's time for her to feel the physical love of a man. A warm embrace, a kiss, even love making. As much as he may have loved her, he's dead and gone and she isn't made of stone. She has so much love to give and she deserves to be loved in return. My thoughts were disturbed by Jack's office door opening and the roaring laughter of the men exiting. Jacob walked by me and greeted me. Then his head turned towards Linda's desk. She wasn't noticing him. She was sitting there, her head bent, staring at what was probably a picture of _him_ she always carried around in her day-planner. Jacob seemed a bit disappointed that he couldn't catch a glimpse of her face, because he had a slight frown on his face when he left. Jack walked up to me, "Peter, I have this great idea to get all of the people working at- and for this agency to get to know each other better." I was flabbergasted, "What do you mean sir?" He smiled, "Well we have a lot of celebrities signed here, but most of the time they do not know the staff and what they do and vice versa. So I'm organizing a week of survival, so we can all get to know each other better. Linda, could you come over here?" Linda had followed the entire conversation and now joined us. "Could you check the agenda, and find a week where everyone is available? If you do find that, let me know right away so I can set it up," Jack asked her. Linda nodded, "Sure thing, sir!" When Jack went back into his office, I watched Linda go back to her desk and flip through the agenda. I walked over to her desk, "Honey? Are you terribly angry with me?" She looked up at me and smiled a sad smile, "No darling, I'm not angry with you." She flipped back and forth between the pages and sighed, "The only time that everyone is available is two weeks from now, and I doubt that that's enough time to put such a huge event together." I snickered, "You'd be surprised at what someone may accomplish when their mind is set to it." She picked up her phone and dialed intercom to Jack's office. She told him what week was available and announced that we were going home, wishing him a great evening with his wife. When we got to the car she said, "He'll never be able to plan a survival week on such short notice!" But I wouldn't be too surprised if he managed to pull it off.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Finally a faithful reader has left me reviews and urged me to keep posting! So, DubsDoll, for your reading pleasure, here's chapter five! Following this chapter I will also add a poll! Please take your time to vote and see what happens to the story! Leave me love!

Chapter 5  
><em>Two weeks later<em>  
>(Jacob's POV)<br>I was going through my wardrobe, looking for good survival outfits, hiking shoes and warm clothes in case the nights would get cold. Somehow, Jack had managed to organize a survival week for the entire agency, both staff and signed artists. I loved the idea, because it might give me the chance to get to know Linda and maybe even get closer to her. I put fresh batteries in my flashlight and checked my compass. As a kid I loved these survival trips and I kept everything I used back then. We were going to Colorado and I was looking forward to it. We were leaving first thing in the morning. We were going to take a plane to Colorado and then we'd be taken to the camp with Jeeps. I went to bed early, but I found it hard to fall asleep, because I was excited like a little kid at Christmas time.

_The next morning  
><em>(Linda's POV)  
>I woke up early to the sound of my alarm clock. We had spent all day yesterday packing for the week of survival in Colorado. Jack proved me wrong, he managed to put it all together and get everyone excited about it in less than 2 weeks. I poked my head around the door of Peter's bedroom, "Rise and shine sleepy head! The day of our big trip has arrived!" Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes, "I miss Ben and Jerry!" he whined. We brought them to the dog sitter yesterday, because of course we couldn't bring them along. "Well, I miss Tink too, but imagine how happy they'll be when we return!" Peter nodded and got out of bed. When we were both showered, dressed, fed and had our shot of nicotine we locked our apartment door and dragged our luggage to the elevator. "I'm so looking forward to this week! Do you think Jacob will be there?" Peter chirped. "Don't even go there," I gritted between my teeth. "What? He's so attractive! Don't you think he's attractive?" he nagged. "He is very attractive, but he is also very much out of my league! So don't even think about playing Mr. matchmaker," I replied. I pushed the button for the garage floor and the doors closed. "But…" Peter started. "End of discussion!" I said, "Seriously! Drop it!" Peter decided to give up, at least for now and stared at his reflection in the mirror. When we reached the garage, we loaded our suitcases in the car and only a moment later we were driving to the airport.<p>

_Upon arrival_  
>(Peter's POV)<br>When the plane had finally landed and we picked up our luggage, Linda and I walked out of the airport and lit a cigarette. We figured we'd have some time before the jeeps arrived to take us to the camp. Only a moment after we stepped outside, Jacob Black also came walking outside. "Hi Peter!" he greeted me warmly, as he walked over to us. I blew out a puff of smoke and shook his hand. "Hi! Did you have a good flight?" I replied to his enthusiastic greeting. Linda didn't move an inch, probably still angry with me about the discussion we had in the elevator before we left for the airport and me now being friendly with Jacob. I saw Jacob stealing a glance of Linda. She had one arm folded over her chest and she held her cigarette in her other hand. She angrily blew out some smoke, looked over to see the Jeeps approach and she put out her cigarette in the ashtray standing right near the exit of the airport. "Let's go girlfriend!" I said in my most cheerful voice. She snorted and grabbed her luggage. "Is something the matter?" I heard Jacob ask. I shrugged, "She's pissed with me for trying to play matchmaker." I watched Jacob's cheeks color a deep shade of red and I knew I made the right decision, ignoring Linda's protest. After we loaded our luggage into the Jeep, we got in. Linda kept ignoring me for pretty much the whole ride, but when the Jeeps drove onto the terrain the expression on her face softened. I looked in the direction she was looking and I saw why. The ranch, that belonged to the owner of the camp, had a large meadow with horses. Linda grew up as a farmer's daughter and she had her own horse back then. She loved horses. "Stop the car!" I heard her shout with a heaving chest. When the car stopped, she quickly opened the door and ran to the fence, separating her from the horses. The Jeep behind us, with Jacob in it also stopped and Jacob got out. I never noticed, but right after him a girl from the agency got out. She was working in another department and even though I had only spoken to her briefly, I found her pushy and sickeningly obsessed with Jacob. It only figured that she'd get herself a spot with Jacob in the Jeep. She'd probably see Linda as a serious threat, because of the way Jacob feels about her. I expected her to become trouble, so I decided to keep an eye on her.

(Linda's POV)  
>I was standing at the fence that was placed around the large meadow where the horses were grazing. One of the horses was curious enough to come over to me by the fence. I reached out my hand and let her sniff it. Her lips parted and she licked my hand. My other hand reached to her manes and softly stroked them. She lowered her head towards mine and nudged me lightly. I felt safe. I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face in her manes. I loved the smell of a horses' manes. It felt as if someone was staring at me and I let go of the horses neck and turned around. My eyes met with Jacob's dark brown eyes and they peered deeply into mine. I wanted to turn my head in embarrassment, but somehow I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was a truly attractive man, but I couldn't help but wonder why he was looking at me like that. Then, as if it slapped me in the face, our stare was broken by the very annoying vice president's personal assistant, who Jacob shared a car with, grabbed onto him tightly. I didn't make any assumptions from the staring that had been going on, but I felt jealous, the way she rudely interrupted my silent moment of joy with her pushy behavior. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw Jacob roll his eyes at Jack. Peter walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "I swear, that girl is messing with the wrong peeps, isn't she darling?" I shoved his arms off my shoulder, "I have no idea what you are talking about, but if he is into that type of person, I hope they'll be very happy together!" I gritted between my teeth as I started mowing my hand through my purse, looking for my cigarettes and lighter. Peter beamed, "You're frustrated because someone took his eyes off of you!" I felt my cheeks flush as I tried to pry a cigarette out of my freshly opened pack, fingers trembling with anger. Peter took the pack from my hand, slapped the bottom and a few cigarettes shot up. He handed me one and put a second one in his own mouth. After we lit them, I inhaled in a frenzy and blew out the smoke, glaring at Laura, that was that hag's name, and Jacob. I realized that my cigarette didn't at all taste as good as it usually did and I put it out before throwing it into the trashcan. Peter stared at me in awe, we had been smoking for so long, and never, I repeat, NEVER had I put one out before I finished it completely before. "What's wrong babe? Not feeling well?" he said teasingly, placing his hand over my forehead, as if he was trying to feel my temperature. He might as well have burnt his hand, because I felt like I had reached my boiling point when Laura planted a little peck on Jacob's cheek and hugged him, glaring at me nastily over his shoulder. That was the last straw. I had had it with that wench and I wasn't going to stand around and let her torture me like this. I snorted, grabbed the handle on my suitcase, arched my back and legged it down the path, straight past Jacob and Laura, not giving them another look. Peter, standing there feeling awkward no doubt, quickly put out his cigarette, grabbed the handle of his suitcase as well and tried to strut right after me as fast as I was.<p>

(Jacob's POV)  
>I had no idea what was going on. One moment I was perfectly content with silently staring at Linda and having her staring back at me, the next moment I was assaulted by Laura and she just wouldn't leave me the fuck alone. Linda looked frustrated taking a puff from her cigarette before putting it out and to make matters worse, Laura started to act lovey-dovey, kissing me on the cheek and hugging me. When she let go of me, I managed to turn around in time to see the back of Linda storming off towards her cabin, dragging her suitcase after her and a puzzled Peter, trying to keep up with her. Laura had taken off as fast as she appeared when she assaulted me, so before Peter was beyond my reach, I managed to grab hold of his arm. Peter's eyes met mine and I looked at him pleading, "Did I do something to anger Linda?" Peter immediately shook his head, "No, not at all!" I bit my lip, "So why did she walk off like that then?" Peter sighed, "You see, she may seem distant to you, but she <em>is<em> in fact attracted to you. She just thinks you're way out of her league and the way Laura was behaving towards you, well it disturbed her, I guess." I gritted my teeth. I never intended for Linda to think I was actually interested in Laura. I was just being polite really. Laura was rather pushy about that though. Peter patted my shoulder, "Just stick to your original plan and it will be fine! Trust me!" I nodded and then watched him walk off to their cabin. That was exactly what I intended to do, and I had better hurry, before Laura made a real mess of things.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well people! Here's the chapter that my lovely Beta Jul5857 has been urging me to post! I hope you'll love it like she does! Please go and vote on the poll on my profile as well! The more votes, the merrier! Leave me love!

Chapter 6  
><em>That evening<em>  
>(Linda's POV)<br>After we unpacked and took a look around the luxury cabin that was assigned to us, Peter and I joined everyone else for dinner in the main building on the camp property. Laura had forced herself a seat next to Jacob, and I could read the irritation from his face as she kept on yapping to him. Our eyes met and he smiled at me. I smiled back at him, before looking down at my plate shyly. What was wrong with me? Why was I even thinking he'd be seriously interested in me? Peter nudged me, "He really likes you!" I felt my cheeks color a deep shade of red before I urged him to _shut up_. Then the waiters served the dinner plates. This sure was the most luxurious way of camping! I remember from when I was a kid, that camping was about sleeping in a tent, the toilet was a hole in the ground and we had to bathe in the river. Not sleeping on queen sized beds in super deluxe cabins and having a lobster dinner served by waiters. "Ooooooohhhh is _that_ Chrystal?" Laura cooed, leaning over the table, snatching a bottle from the cooler. Even the sound of her voice started to work on my nerves. I put my head down and rubbed my eyes, annoyed with the way she was trying to act like one of the VIP's. I thought it was very unprofessional to behave like she did. Peter must have known what I was thinking, because he leaned into me and whispered, "She really needs to be set straight." It went on like that for the rest of dinner and when everyone had finished their desert, I couldn't have gotten up any faster than I did. When I did get up though, I saw that Laura was looking around pretty flabbergasted. Jacob was nowhere to be seen. Like he went up into thin air. I couldn't help but snicker a little though. I mean, if you were able to make a man disappear that fast, there must be something wrong with you. Unless he disappeared because of me… Laura retired to her cabin straight away, looking very frustrated. I put my hand on Peter's shoulder, "Wanna go outside for a lovely after-dinner smoke?" Peter smiled, "Sure, go ahead, I'll be right there!" I nodded and with my purse clutched in my hand I walked out of the double doors. Once I was on the porch, I pried a cigarette out of the box. But when I wanted to put it into my mouth, I felt a hand clasp my arm and pull me back. I screamed in horror. I have seen these kind of things happen in those horror movies all the time. Then I turned around and looked into his warm, dark brown eyes…

(Jacob's POV)  
>She screamed so loud, and so high. Even the sound of her scream was like music to my ears though. It made my mind turn dirty for a second and wonder if she was this loud on <em>other<em> occasions too. Her chest heaved heavily as she turned around and her eyes met mine. I flashed a smile at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" She immediately relaxed a bit and lit her cigarette with trembling fingers, mumbling, "Yeah well, I probably watch too many horror movies." I couldn't help but snicker. She blew out a cloud of smoke and looked at me questioning, "So why are you out here? I take it that you weren't just out here to scare the shit out of me?" I rubbed the back of my neck shyly, "No, I am not… I was erm…" She stood there, one arm folded around her slender body, and the other arm resting on that arm, holding her cigarette. _God, I never liked smoking women that much, but on her it looked sexy…_ "Well?" she urged me, looking a little annoyed, probably because of the way I made her scream. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me," I finally managed to ask. God, why was I so nervous? It's not like she was the first girl I had ever met or anything. She smiled, "I'd love to, but it's going to get dark pretty soon." I smiled and pulled a flashlight out of the back pocket of my jeans. "Thought of that!" I said, waving the flashlight in the air triumphantly. She smiled and nodded, "Ok, let me tell Peter first though." I nodded and leaned against the pillar supporting the roof of the porch. Finally I got to have a little alone time with her. I was so excited!

(Linda's POV)  
>When I walked back outside, after notifying Peter that I was going for a walk with Jacob and having to endure his goofy smile and smart remarks, Jacob was standing there, leaning against the pillar. He sure looked handsome. His russet colored skin was glowing in the beams of the torches that were flickering on both of the sides of the path leading towards the dining hall. The setting was romantic but also very cliché. He smiled at me and we started walking towards the edge of the woods. When we were beyond the last light beams, he flicked on the flashlight and pointed it at the ground in front of us. "So…" I started. "So…" he clumsily repeated. I giggled a bit. "Was there a particular reason as to why you invited me for a walk?" I sheepishly asked him. "Yeah, I erm… I want to get to know you!" he said. <em>Yeah right. Someone as fucked up as me? Once he knows my story he'll run screaming.<em> "No you don't," I blabbed before I got to think about what I was saying. He stopped dead in his tracks. I stopped walking too. He turned towards me and cupped the flashlight so we could see each other's faces in the beam. "What makes you say such a thing?" he asked with a trembling voice. "What makes me say that, is the fact that my story is not something that you should have to deal with," I calmly replied. I was scared with how calm my voice must have sounded. He swallowed, "Well, I sure as hell like you enough to want to know your story!" _You have no idea Jacob, and please don't make me tell you…_ "Maybe, someday…"I carefully said, not trying to sound as ice cold as I did a minute ago. He shook his head, "Let's just start at the beginning, and see where we get to, ok?" I slowly nodded, not knowing what had come into me, that I actually considered telling my story to the world famous actor Jacob Black. I trusted him, and in my heart I just wanted to pour my entire soul out to him, but in my mind I knew that I should stay away. I was fucked up and I didn't want my past to ruin his life. I wasn't good enough for him, and I'll never be. We started walking again. "So, where are you originally from? Your accent doesn't sound American," he asked. "Well, I am from Holland, born and raised Dutchie!" I replied. We talked a little more about Holland and how it must have been a great switch for me from the drowsy climate there to the warm and sunny climate here in California. At one point I failed to notice a root that was growing out of the ground and I tripped over it. Jacob however, with his remarkable reflexes, managed to prevent me from falling to the ground by dropping the flashlight and wrapping his arms around me. This was awkward. We were standing there, in the dark woods, a dim light emerging from the flashlight laying on the ground, his eyes locked onto mine. His warm breath brushed my face and a soft summer breeze blew the scent of his cologne into my face. It was intoxicating. He closed his eyes and leaned into me. My breathing pattern was shaky as my heart and head fought a battle. _Go on! Let him kiss you! You know you want him to!_ Was what my heart told me. _Traitor! Cheater! Don't turn your back on HIM!_ My head yelled at me. His lips briefly brushed mine, before we were disturbed by the noise of a branch breaking. Someone was watching us! I pushed Jacob back and quickly picked up the flashlight. This just wasn't right and I shouldn't lead him on, it's not fair to him. He walked me back to my cabin. I thanked him for the walk before I quickly rushed inside, shutting the door behind me quickly, not having to face him. I freshened myself up and crawled deep under my sheets afterwards. But of course I couldn't sleep. I was so confused….


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: ***Peeks head around screen* Hello! Here I am again. I know, I know, I have neglected my story a fair deal, but I have never forgotten. Writer's block can be a real bitch! I have a new chapter for you though, and if the interest has awakened again, more will follow. In the meantime I want to give a shout-out to my dear Beta Jul5857, I hope she'll continue pimping my story! Check out her stories, she's really good! Also, please go pay a visit to Zayide for great horror and gore! Not for the faint-hearted. Ok I'll leave you to reading chapter 7. Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 7  
>(Peter's POV)<br>The next morning when I woke up, Linda was already fidgeting in the bathroom. I sleepily walked into the bathroom, "Morning, what are you doing up so early?" Linda turned around as she tore a brush through her long, brown hair, "Morning, I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd get up early!" I was surprised, since she was away quite some time on her walk with Jacob last night, I'd figure she'd sleep at least a little longer. "How was your date?" I asked yawning. She shook her head, "I'm not going to do that again." "Why? Was it that horrible?" I joked, because that couldn't possibly be true. She shook her head again, "No, it wasn't. Actually it was so comfortable, it scared me!" I had to hear more about this, so I offered to make us some coffee and then we'd smoke a cig outside and talk about it. She agreed, and shortly after I took two cups of coffee outside to the little bistro set by our cabin, she joined me. She tried to pry a cigarette from the box but her fingers were shaking uncontrollably. I took the box from her, rolling my eyes and handed her a cigarette. After we both lit them and took a sip of our coffee, she started telling me everything that went on during her walk with Jacob last night. My jaw dropped, "He almost kissed you? Why the hell did you let a snapping branch get in the way of that kiss?" She looked up at the sky looking desperate, "I am glad we were disturbed! I can't go around kissing other men now can I?" I got up almost knocking the little table over, "YES YOU CAN! Listen to me Linda. I understand you feel bad for losing him, but he really, really, really wouldn't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life! I am moving on too, aren't I? No one's shot a lightning bolt up my butt so far! Just because we're moving on, it doesn't mean we have to forget about them! They'll always be a part of us!" Linda looked up at me and blinked a few times with her eyes to unleash the tears she had held back for so long. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her temple. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss him, but I don't want to stay alone forever, and I know that's not what he wants for me either…" I whispered.

(Linda's POV)  
>I knew Peter was right, that I had to shake the feelings of guilt that were consuming me. I wanted to be happy, but I just didn't know how to. And that's what I told Peter. He smiled a sad smile, "It will come to you darling, just don't reject Jacob, his feelings for you are genuine!" I decided that I was going to give it a try, even if I still felt like Jacob was too good for me. Peter then rushed into the bathroom to get ready for breakfast, while I finished my coffee and cigarette. After all, we had to eat and go listen to the activity Jack had planned for today.<p>

(Jacob's POV)  
>When I woke up, I still felt a little bummed about the night before. Just as I was about to kiss Linda, the snapping of a branch killed the moment. I woke up laying on my stomach, in a tight embrace with my pillow. I groaned, rolled to my back and closed my eyes. I felt my lips brush her soft, warm lips. I had my arms wrapped around her and I was holding her close to me. It was as if a reflex told me to catch her from falling and then immediately pull her close to me. It felt so natural, so right. Like she was made to fit in my arms. And even if only for a second, I know she felt the same. Dammit! I was closer than I have been so far! And the sensation of her soft warm lips, it made me crave more! I wanted so much more out of her. My body almost hurt, that was how much I was longing for her. I tilted my head and checked the alarm clock. It was time to get up and get ready for breakfast. So I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. After I had a refreshing shower and got dressed I headed down to the dining hall where a breakfast buffet would be served. When I entered the hall, I saw that Linda and Peter had already arrived. I looked at Linda long enough for her to notice and her eyes met mine. I flashed her a smile and much to my surprise, especially after the way she headed back to her cabin last night, she smiled back. She got up from her seat beside Peter and headed towards the buffet. I wanted to walk up to her, but before I could even begin to walk, I saw Laura approach her. She grabbed Linda by the arm in a pretty hostile way and by the look on her face I figured she was hissing something at her. Linda yanked her arm loose and told her, "Don't touch me! And I will do what I want and see who I want!" Laura glared at her angrily and warned her before she walked off. <em>What was that all about?<em> I didn't have a clue, but something was most definitely off. I walked over to Linda and cleared my throat. "Hey, good morning," I croaked. She smiled, "Good morning." I shifted uneasily, "What was that about?" She hummed as she put a couple of flapjacks on her plate, "What was what about?" I grabbed a plate and held it out to her, "Laura?" She put some flapjacks on my plate too, "Her? Oh she's just jealous I guess." I couldn't believe my ears, "Jealous? Of what?" She turned to face me and I nearly went limp from the sight of her angel face. "She was 'observing' us last night, and she just had to make a little drama out of that," she said. My thoughts flew back to last night, when I almost kissed her. Did it anger Laura that I was interested in Linda, rather than her? "I couldn't help but overhear you telling her that you'll do what you want and see who you want. Was that referring to me?" I carefully asked. She nodded, "She was telling me to stay away from you or else…" Laura was threatening Linda? "That's messed up!" I exclaimed. Linda laughed, "No Jake, that's _women_!" I loved the way she laughed. Deep in my heart I hoped that this threat from Laura wouldn't keep Linda from seeing me again, but she didn't look like she was impressed with Laura's threats. "Should I worry now?" I asked her.

(Linda's POV)  
>Should he worry now? What because a retard like Laura is threatening me while it's become pretty obvious that Jake likes me? "No," I told him. "I'm not about to let <em>her<em> tell me what to do and what not!" He seemed relieved when I said that. He must really like me! He opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Jack asking us to take a seat. He smiled at me and we both walked back to the table. I sat down beside Peter and Jake sat right across from me. He invited two other colleagues to sit on both his sides. I assume to prevent Laura from sitting next to him again and forcing herself upon him. As soon as everyone had taken a seat, Jack started telling about the program for the day. It would all begin with a hike into the mountains, followed by some rock-climbing. To bring this active day to a close, we'd all enjoy an open air dinner in the form of a barbeque. So after breakfast, everyone retired to their cabins to get dressed for the hike and rock-climbing.


End file.
